vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Merukimon
Summary One of the Olympos XII, Merukimon is a Digimon god of genius who boasts of being the fastest in the Digital World. It is able to outstrip the fastest runner, becoming impossible to perceive with the naked eye, so it is said that all images of Mercurymon in records and documents are just afterimages. It hates to stay in the same place, and as it is always wandering the Digital World, it is surely difficult to encounter Merukimon. Merukimon excels in Shamanism, and its favorite knife "Aztec" is able to slice through space. He is based off of Mercury/Hermes from Roman/Greek Mythology. Powers and Stats Tier: 1-C Name: Merukimon/Mercurymon Origin: Digimon Gender: Genderless but regarded as Male Age: Unknown Classification: Mega-level Virus-Attribute God Man-type Digimon, Member of Olympos XII Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Digimon Physiology, Teleportation, Afterimage Creation, Spatial Manipulation (Can cut through space), Summoning, Life Manipulation (Can absorb the life energy of his opponents), Master Knife Wielder, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Portal Creation. Attack Potency: Complex Multiverse level (Can compete with the Royal Knights) Speed: Immeasurable (On par with the Royal Knights. Fastest of the Olympos Xll) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable via power-scaling (Should be in the same league as Marsmon and Craniummon) Striking Strength: Complex Multiversal Durability: Complex Multiverse level Stamina: Extremely High Range: Melee range, A few kilometers with projectiles, Planetary with apparitions, Infinite with Aztec. Standard Equipment: His favorite knife, Aztec, which is sharp enough to cut through the fabric of space itself, and Kerykeion (Caduceus), a staff that can drain the life out of his foes Intelligence: As a member of the Olympos XII, Merukimon is a master combatant who has seen an untold number of battles in order to maintain his position. He is proud of his speed, rushing to defeat would be opponents in an instant before they can react, showing pragmatism and practicality in combat. When this is not enough, he is also proficient in Shamanism, manipulating the spirits of the dead to fight for him and is able to drain the very life out of his opponents with his staff. Weaknesses: Merukimon is somewhat arrogant and is particularly proud of his speed. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power and sometimes new skills and resistances are gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes. *'Kerykeion:' Merukimon drains the life energy out of his target with his staff. *'Mirage Image:' Merukimon leaves behind afterimages as he moves to confuse the opponent as he closes in for the kill. *'Spiritual Enchant:' Merukimon uses its excellence in Shamanism and the knife Aztec to summon apparitions from a parallel universe. *'Thousand Fist:' Merukimon teleports right next to his opponent before pouring on a hyper-barrage of melee attacks. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Digimon Category:Olympos XII Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Knife Users Category:Staff Users Category:Spirit Contract Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Speedsters Category:Antagonists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Summoners Category:Space Users Category:Monsters Category:Greek Gods Category:Weapon Masters Category:Afterimage Users Category:Gods Category:Portal Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Information Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Life Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Guardians Category:Good Characters Category:Tier 1 Category:Law Users